Life of a Social Outcast
by Colliequest
Summary: Speculation on Naruto's treatment by the village had Minato been able to raise him.


I came up with this after pondering how Naruto's treatment by the village would have been had Minato been around to raise him and all. Well, it kinda irked me how some fanfictions would either have Minato act really out of character when it came to the village's treatment of Naruto, or they'd greatly exaggerate the village's treatment of Naruto.  
First, regarding Minato-okay, yes, he hoped the village would see Naruto as a hero. I seriously doubt he fully expected that to come to pass, having been married to the previous Ninetails jinchurrichi, and therefore having at least some idea how they were treated. Neither do I think he would want to freaking murder anyone over it-not unless it was something seriously drastic, such as an attempt on Naruto's life. And even then they would be subject to a fair trial the judicial system, which as Hokage Minato would be fully aware of.  
Which brings us to the second point which bugged me: Naruto's treatment in the village as portrayed in some fanfictions. Yes, it was harsh, yes, it was traumatic. And as mentioned above I wouldn't be surprised if there were some attempts on his life. But not to the extent shown in some fanfictions, IMO. Realistically speaking, and going by what was generally portrayed in the anime/manga.

Well anyway, this oneshot was mainly to ponder it out for myself. So there's not much plot here, just a lot of speculation. With some dialogue here and there.  
Another thing I took into consideration was whether Naruto being the Hokage's son-remember, in this oneshot Minato is alive-would make a big difference. Then I remembered Gaara of the Sand village was a son of the Kazekage, and he was subject to pretty much the exact same treatment as Naruto.

So, yeah-please do leave a review, let me know your thoughts on my little oneshot here. Agree with my speculation? Disagree?

* * *

The small seven year old clutched tighter onto his father's hand as he was led down the street. Everywhere around him, as they passed by, people were whispered. Sometimes he could pick out certain words. "Demon" was a common word. People would sometimes back away if he approached or got anywhere near them. Although they didn't do so in his father's presence, sometimes they would yell at him to leave them alone or even physically threaten him if he got too close.

His father, Minato, the Hokage, was not unaware of what was going on. Many times he had spent quiet hours comforting the sobbing child, who had no clue why he alone was so shunned nor why parents wouldn't let their children near him.

Minato knew that despite his efforts to have his son seen as the hero who kept the village from being destroyed, people still saw him as the literal incarnation of the demon. People, hurting from the losses they had suffered that night, needed to blame someone. And Naruto Namikaze happened to be the jinchuurichi of the beast who had taken the lives of many of Konoha's people.

Minato had decreed a very strict law making it a felony to mention the Ninetails, especially to Naruto himself. But that didn't stop those old enough to know about the Ninetails attack from ostracizing the child simply for being a jinchurrichi, nor children from picking up on and copying their parents' attitude without truly knowing why. Apparently being the Hokage's son didn't do much to improve their view of him.

Because of this, Minato had to admit he was thankful that he had not died defending the village as had almost happened. At least his son would grow up knowing the love of a parent, even if he had to experience the life of a social outcast at such a young age.

All that said, the Hokage was known as a devoted father, and the villagers did nor said nothing rash in his presence. They just avoided approaching or being near when he was walking around with his son, and when his back was turned whispered among themselves while casting fearful or hateful glances in the boy's direction.

Such was today.

As they made their way through the streets, Minato felt his son's grip on his hand tighten and the slight increase of pace from small feet. He squeezed back reassuringly, and began to turn toward a fruit stand. He did not miss the questioning, fearful glance of it's owner, but chose to ignore it and smiled at the man. "Business good today?"

"Y-yes, Lord 4th, thank you." The man briefly glanced at the small blonde next to him and grimaced a fake smile. "Can I get you anything today?" He asked, turning back to the older male.

Minato contemplated the fruit on display. "Some of these oranges, perhaps?"

The man grabbed a small bag and handed them to the Hokage as he was paid. "Thank you for your business, Lord Hokage."

"Always a pleasure." He walked off, Naruto in tow. As Naruto looked back the fruit stand man scowled at him.

Part of Minato's advice to Naruto regarding the way the village treated him was to ignore them if possible. Of course, with one so hot tempered, that bit of advice was not always heeded very well.

But Minato tried to make it clear that the villagers weren't bad, or evil. They just didn't realize how much hurt they were causing. But Naruto shouldn't hate them-instead he should try to show them that he wasn't what they said he was. He wasn't a monster, or a demon.

For the most part, the adults in the village had as little to do with Naruto as possible. Normally they only interacted with him when he got too close to them for their comfort.

The children were a different story. Although their parents fervently warned them to stay away from Naruto, he was often the target of teasing and bullying by the other children. They would say the most hurtful and biting things to him.

Once, not long after starting the ninja academy (children started at age 5), Naruto had come home and gone immediately to his room. When he was called down for supper, Minato had seen how upset he was and asked what was wrong. The boy lost it at that, and Minato had rushed over to comfort him. When his son tried to push him away, he demanded to know what was going on. With the boy talking between sobs, he eventually was able to make out what had happened: some children at the academy had somehow convinced Naruto that his father secretly hated him as much as everyone else.

Minato's response had been a few pointed questions.

"Would you say those children know me very well?"

Sniffling. "I...I don't know..."

"Do they know me personally? Do they really know me, other than as the Hokage?"

"No..."

"Exactly. They know practically nothing about me. You, on the other hand, live with me. You're with me on a daily basis. So, would you say they are a credible source? More credible than someone who lives with me?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Right. And, Naruto-I couldn't hate you if I tried. You're my son; nothing in this world is more precious to me."

Naruto had learned when going around town that if he avoided the people and didn't go near their stands, they usually left him alone. (The only time he could approach the stands without being driven away was when he was accompanied by Minato.) Although that didn't stop them from talking about him amongst themselves as he walked by.

He did attempt to play with other children when possible, although the adults never let that go on for long. Children his own age tended to be like the adults: they didn't want him around. But younger children were more likely to accept him without question, until a parent came and led them away, scolding them for playing with "that boy".

Every once in a while someone would comment something to the affect of the Hokage being inconsiderate to the people's safety by letting him live among them. When Naruto heard this, his response would be angry yelling, yelling both about their insulting his dad and how he wasn't dangerous, he was just Naruto Namikaze. Then he would run off before they could respond.

One day he had pulled a prank, writing graffiti on the outside wall of a restaurant owner who had been particularly volatile to him.

That had landed him in serious trouble. Not only did the shop keeper find him and make him clean it up, but once his father found out he was punished and made to personally apologize to the owner.

Once someone had been bold and thoughtless enough to ask the Hokage directly why he allowed something that could be a danger to the village to live in his home.

His response had been a calm, "he's a child. What's the worst he's ever done? Pulled pranks? Surely if he was actually dangerous he'd do something much worse than that."

The man had backed off after that.

Even most of the ninja of the village avoided Naruto when possible. The ANBU, since they served directly under the Hokage, knew him a little better. They would often secretly watch him, since part of their job was the security of the Hokage and his family. As the Hokage's child, Naruto was a potential target of enemy nations. Although aside from guard duty (for which they were well hidden), most didn't interact with him. One of Minato's former students, Kakashi, was in the ANBU, and Naruto knew him as a friend. Though the man was very quiet and kept to himself a lot.

Although Naruto wasn't able to make many friends among the population of the village, he was more or less happy with the few people he did have bonds with.


End file.
